Apart from the customary electrohydraulic pressing devices which can be operated with two hands, more lightweight embodiments for one-handed operation are known. These are used for example for pressing pipe connections or pressing cable lugs at the ends of electrical lines, a lower pressing force, for example of 3 t, in comparison with the known, heavier two-handed pressing devices being achieved with these one-handed pressing devices.